Mohnfrost
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: |namenl=Mohnjunges (Poppykit) Mohnpfote (Poppypaw) Mohnfrost (Poppyfrost) Mohnfrost (Poppyfrost) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwestern: Bruder: Gefährte: Tochter: Sohn: |Familiem=Ampferschweif Farnpelz Honigfarn, Rußherz, Lilykit, Seedkit Maulwurfpfote Beerennase Cherrypaw Molepaw |Mentor=Dornenkralle |lebend=''Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Mohnfrost' (Original: Poppyfrost) ist eine schildpattweiße Kätzin, die genau wie ihre Mutter Ampferschweif aussieht. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Dämmerung :Mohnjunges wird während der Schlacht gegen die Dachse zusammen mit ihren drei Geschwistern Rußjunges, Honigjunges und Maulwurfjunges als Junge von Ampferschweif geboren. Sie werden zwar nicht namentlich erwähnt, aber als Blattsee ihrem Vater Farnpelz sagt, dass Ampferschweif vier gesunde Jungen geboren habe, geht er direkt in die Kinderstube, um seine Jungen zu sehen. Sonnenuntergang :Ampferschweif stellt ihre Jungen Brombeerkralle vor, der nach dem Dachsangriff die Kinderstube besucht. Er bemerkt, dass Mohnjunges genau wie eine Miniaturausgabe ihrer Mutter aussieht. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist jetzt eine Schülerin mit dem Namen ''Mohnpfote. Dornenkralle ist ihr Mentor. Mohnpfote hat grünen Husten. Häherpfote bemerkt, dass die Kätzin außergewöhnlich still liegt und ihre Atmung sich verändert hat. Er geht in ihren Traum und versucht, sie zurückzuholen. Aber sie ist fasziniert von ihrem "Traum". Als sie bemerkt, dass unten in der Schlucht nur SternenClan-Katzen sind, ist sie schockiert und fragt Häherpfote, ob sie tot ist. Dann taucht plötzlich Tüpfelblatt auf und sagt ihr, dass für sie noch nicht die Zeit gekommen ist, sich dem SternenClan anzuschließen. Darauf holt Häherpfote erleichert Luft und holt Mohnpfote von der Grenze des SternenClans zurück. Als sie daraufhin aufwacht, will sie Häherpfote von ihrem "Traum" erzählen, da er auch darin vorgekommen ist. Der aber weicht aus. ''Fluss der Finsternis :Mohnpfote macht sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester Rußpfote, als diese von der Alten Eiche fällt. :Sie fragt Häherpfote, ob er Distelpfote gesehen habe, stellt aber schockiert fest, dass sie vergessen hat, dass er blind ist. Deshalb sagt sie Graustreif, dass sie die Kätzin nicht finden kann, obwohl sie eigentlich trainieren sollten. :Während des Kampfes zwischen Wind- und DonnerClan kämpft sie Seite an Seite mit Löwenpfote. Verbannt :Mohnpfote und Rußpfote sitzen bei der Schülerzeremonie von Eispfote und Fuchspfote neben Sandsturm. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Mohnpfote wird zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Honigpfote zur Kriegerin ernannt. Von nun an heißen sie ''Honigfarn und Mohnfrost. Bei ihrer Kriegerzeremonie ehrt Feuerstern ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit. Da Rußpfote noch verletzt ist, wird diese nicht ernannt. ''Lange Schatten :Mohnfrost sucht am Zweibeinerort gemeinsam mit Häherpfote Katzenminze und bringt diese dann zu Blattsees Bau. Außerdem hilft sie danach beim Wiederaufbau des Clans. Sonnenaufgang :Als die Katzen Sol zurück ins Lager bringen, fragt sich Mohnfrost, ob es schwer gewesen war, ihn zu finden. Außerdem möchte sie, dass man ihn hart bestraft, denn sie meint, er sei ein Mörder. :Während Honigfarn von der Schlange getötet wird, ist Mohnfrost gerade auf Patrouille. Sie hält Totenwache für ihre Schwester und trauert sehr um sie. Sie ist schockiert, dass Distelblatt das Geheimnis von Blattsee und Krähenfeder preisgibt. Außerdem vertragen sich Beerennase und Mohnfrost, nachdem Distelblatt fort ist, immer besser. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Mohnfrost erwartet Junge von Beerennase. Dieser ist um sie besorgt und möchte sie immer in die Kinderstube stecken, sodass ihr nichts passieren kann, obwohl sie noch immer ihren ganz normalen Pflichten nachgehen kann. Sie denkt daraufhin, dass er noch immer ihre verstorbene Schwester Honigfarn liebt und nicht sie. Darüber ist sie sehr traurig und denkt auch, dass Honigfarn auf sie wütend ist, weil sie ihr Beerennase "weggenommen" hat. Mohnfrost trauert auch sehr um Honigfarn. Sie träumt immer von der Reise zum Mondsee. Aus all diesen Gründen geht sie eines Tages dorthin. Alle machen sich Sorgen um sie, aber Häherfeder hat eine Idee, wo sie sein könnte. Er verfolgt sie zum Mondsee, genau wie Windpelz, der aber Böses im Sinn hat. Mohnfrost wird Zeugin davon, wie Windpelz Häherfeder am Mondsee umbringen will, weil er eine HalbClan-Katze ist und er denkt, dass Häherfeder nicht hätte geboren werden sollen, da Windpelz' Vater Krähenfeder nicht mit Blattsee Junge hätte bekommen dürfen, sondern nur mit Nachtwolke, die wiederum seine Mutter ist. Honigfarn taucht auf und hilft Häherfeder gegen Windpelz und gegen Braunstern zu kämpfen und vertreibt sie. Außerdem erzählt er ihr, dass Beerennase nur besorgt um Mohnfrost sei und sie nicht auch so verlieren möchte, wie sie selbst, und, dass er sie wirklich liebt. Honigfarn würde über die beiden wachen. Als Häherfeder dies Mohnfrost erzählt, ist sie sehr froh.Am Ende des Buches bekommt sie ihre zwei Junge, eine Kätzin und einen Kater. Beerennase freut sich sehr über die Jungen und meint, sie werden die besten Krieger im DonnerClan. Mistystar's Omen'' : }} Familie *Mutter: Ampferschweif *Vater: Farnpelz *Schwestern: Honigfarn, Rußherz, Lilykit, Seedkit *Bruder: Maulwurfpfote *Großmütter: Frostfell, Glanzfell *Großvater: Weißpelz *Tanten: Lichtherz, Rußpelz *Onkel: Dornenkralle, Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Cousinen: Weißflug, Amberkit *Cousins: Dewkit, Snowkit *Gefährte: Beerennase *Tochter: Cherrypaw *Sohn: Molepaw Character Art Mohnpfote.byLeo.png|Schülerin Sonstiges *In der englischen Version ist sie eine gesprenkelte, schildpattweiße Kätzin. *Mohnfrost hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Ur-Ur-Großvater Windflug von einer WindClan-Katze abstammt. *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihre Großmutter Glanzfell die Schwester von Tüpfelblatt ist. Quellen en:Poppyfrostfr:Nuage de Pavotfi:Unikkohalla Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere